Pumpkinhead
"Keep away from Pumpkinhead, Unless you're tired of living, His enemies are mostly dead, He's mean and unforgiving, Laugh at him and you're undone, But in some dreadful fashion, Vengeance, he considers fun, And plans it with a passion, Time will not erase or blot, A plot that he has brewing, It's when you think that he's forgot, He'll conjure your undoing, Bolted doors and windows barred, Guard dogs prowling in the yard, Won't protect you in your bed, Nothing will, from Pumpkinhead." Name: Pumpkinhead Alias(es): Demon of vengeance Vengeance Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Race/Species: Demon Sexuality: None Occupation: Vengeance demon Appearance: Pumpkinhead has pale skin. Pumpkinhead has a large head with multiple lumps and pale white unseeing eyes with reptilian-like pupils and no irises in the 1988 film. Rather than having a nose, the creature has nostrils which follow the wrinkled design skin design above its mouth. The creature is completely hairless and has a large mouth with varying pointed and human-like teeth. There are two small pointed teeth on either side of the creature's lower jaw. The creature has a wrinkled neck with clearly visible blood veins and large bulbous objects that sprout from its shoulders. There are also bulbous objects that sprout from the creature's elbows and extra joints on its legs. Pumpkinhead has long arms with four fingered clawed hands and long fingers. Pumpkinhead has a torso with a rib cage-like design and two muscles underneath its chest which replace its abs. There are two extremely small bulbous objects that sprout from the creature's hips above its digitigrade legs. The creature's legs are large and muscular with extra joints. Pumpkinhead has three-toed feet with thick dinosaur-like claws. The creature's extra joints are larger than the other joints in its legs and sprout another pair of bulbous objects that actually resemble that of small pumpkins. Pumpkinhead has a long tail with a fin-like spike at the end. In the 1994 sequel, the creature's eyes are changed to completely pale bloodshot eyes with no pupils and all of its teeth are sharp. Height: 9-10 ft Can be taller Weight: Unknown likely very heavy due to size Powers/abilities: -Immortality -Immunity to holy symbols -Invulnerability -Possible flight -Regeneration -Teleportation -Supernatural speed -Supernatural strength -Supernatural tracking Flaws/Weaknesses: If his summoner(s) are killed he will be cast back to hell. Weapons: Claws Prehensile tail Anything he picks up. Personality: As a revenge demon, Pumpkinhead's priority is to make its victims have painful deaths. Pumpkinhead is sadistic and will in fact go out of its way to make its killings more horrible. Pumpkinhead cannot be distracted from its task, though usually only kills at night (For unknown reasons), thus taking breaks in its mission. The demon will not kill random people in its way unless they try to stop it, in which case he has no qualms with murdering them too. Likes: Killing Sadism Vengeance Dislikes: Anything holy Anyone who stands in his way Theme song: https://youtu.be/s5Avu5f6Tws Bio: "Pumpkinhead" is a demon that can be conjured by the witch known as Haggis from a pumpkin patch graveyard where it is buried in revenge for a terrible wrong such as murder. Hence, the creature's name of "Pumpkinhead". The conjurer's blood is needed to resurrect Pumpkinhead. Once resurrected, Pumpkinhead will only answer to its conjurer's, or conjurers, bloodlust. As Pumpkinhead begins to kill the individuals responsible for the wrong, the conjurer will feel all of the pain that the individuals feel as they are killed by the creature. Pumpkinhead also feels any pain that its conjurer feels. Hence, the only way to kill the creature is to kill its conjurer. Category:Profile CCs